lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha's Leap
Makucha's Leap is a group of six leopard friends of Makucha that live in the Back Lands. History The Golden Zebra When Dhahabu's Watering Hole dries up, Dhahabu and the Lion Guard locate the source of the problem - a group of rocks blocking the water from streaming down. Makucha, however, refuses to share. When confronted by everyone, he brings in the rest of his leap, who immediately proceed to attack the bulk of the Lion Guard while Makucha fights Kion himself. At first, the leopards are easily able to withstand the Lion Guard by splitting up their attacks and targeting one member at a time. But it doesn't take long for the Lion Guard to compose themselves and fight back. And when Ono is in danger, Kion promptly abandons his fight against Makucha to team up with his friend and take down the offending leopard. With the Lion Guard distracted, Makucha sneaks away to Dhahabu. After each leopard is hit once, they leave the battle to Makucha, who blackmails the Lion Guard by using Dhahabu. When the Lion Guard convince her to strike back, Makucha is kicked into the pile of rocks blocking the water unleashing it, leaving their leader to retreat. The Harmattan When the Lion Guard is finding an Iroko Tree, Makucha and his leap finds them. They start a fight while Makini keeps Ono safe. Anga helps fight and Makucha is shocked to see her. Soon a dust storm comes and the guard starts to blow away. They soon find shelter but follows them. He says for them to leave but there's nowhere else to go. Kion says that they need to get along and stay in the spot. Makucha says that he wants them and he'll show them the way out, Kion agrees to go with Makucha. The guard leaves with Makucha's leap and later he saves Kion from a falling boulder. Makucha overhears Makini talking about the Tree of Life. He says he'll kidnap Makini and get her to tell him how to get to them there. Kion thinks that Makucha left but he didn't. He kidnaps Makini and Kion tries to save her. After Makucha loses, the Guard continues on their journey. He then says that he'll follow them to the Tree of Life. Leaving the other two members of his leap behind. Triumph of the Roar Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora are at the Tree of Life trying to attack the Lion Guard. Their new leader, Mama Binturong, gathers Makucha's leap to help fight. However, they all get blown away by Kion's Roar of the Elders. Named Members Makucha Main article: Makucha Makucha is a male leopard who was the leader of the leap. He is persistent, strong, confident and dislikes sharing with others. Despite all of his strengths, he can choose to retreat if his enemies are persistent themselves. Fahari Main article: Fahari '' '' Fahari is a member of the leap. Jiona Main article: Jiona Jiona is a member of the leap. Unnamed Members The-golden-zebra (502).png The-golden-zebra (498).png The-golden-zebra (511).png Category:Groups Category:Leopards Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Back Landers Category:Villains Category:Characters